ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Flytrap: Savior of All episodes
These are episodes of Flytrap: Savior of All. Season 1 (2017) #And So, It Begins (January 16, 2017) - Spinolord and his dinosaurs, who have been taking over many territories recently, begin to invade the territory Flytrap lives in. So, the Master gets all of his students, including Flytrap, to start training. #Training Day (January 23, 2017) - Flytrap begins his training. However, a dino interferes with the training. #The Neon Troodon (January 30, 2017) - Flytrap encounters a goofy velociraptor named Kevin. However, they have to work together when a Neon Trodoon heads after them. #Flytrap and the T-Rex (February 6, 2017) - Flytrap meets a T-Rex by the name of Tyrannus, who wants to get revenge on Spinolord for kidnapping his entire family. Soon, they decide to team up to fight Spinolord. #The Saber-Toothed (March 4, 2017) - Flytrap encounters a saber-toothed tiger named Nina. (More coming soon...) #Moose, Ay Moose! (March 11, 2017) - TBD #The Snatchasaurus Rex (March 18, 2017) - TBD #Fire Comets (March 25, 2017) - TBD #Mystery of the Pteryodactyl (April 1, 2017) - TBD #May the Real Flytrap Please Stand Up? (June 3, 2017) - Spinolord decides to clone Flytrap for his own evil purposes, but it ends up causing chaos. #Mr. Shrimpy (June 10, 2017) - TBD #The Tornado (June 17, 2017) - After getting sucked by a tornado, Flytrap must find a way to return to his home. #WUSS!? (June 24, 2017) - TBD #Ratón Gigante de la Muerte (August 21, 2017) - Flytrap and Spinolord were in a fight once again when suddenly, a giant rat king ends up capturing both of them. Flytrap must come up with a plan to defeat it and get out of the dungeon. Meanwhile, Spinolord tries to find his way out too. #Bandicoot Bandits (August 22, 2017) - Flytrap encounters a group of bandicoot bandits and tries to stop them before they rob every bank in the territory. #The Earthquake (August 23, 2017) - TBD #Riddle of the Sphinx (August 24, 2017) - A sphinx ends up kidnapping everyone in Flytrap's territory and will soon execute them. Flytrap, shocked about it, must save them. Not by fighting him, but having to get all of his riddles correct. #The Annoying Baby (August 25, 2017) - TBD #Flytrap and the Praying Mantis (September 25, 2017) - TBD #The Forest Children (September 26, 2017) - TBD #The Alien Egg (September 27, 2017) - An alien egg has crashed onto Flytrap's territory. (More coming soon...) #Queen Sundew (September 28, 2017) - TBD #Trapped in Unicorn Land (September 29, 2017) - Spinolord, having enough of Flytrap, traps him and sends him towards an island... full of unicorns! Can Flytrap escape the unicorn-infested island and return to fight Spinolord again? #Spinozilla (October 9, 2017) - TBD #Spidertrap? (October 10, 2017) - TBD #Ring Around the Rosies (October 11, 2017) - TBD #Robots, Robots and More Robots! (October 12, 2017) - TBD #Flytrap and Some Witch (October 13, 2017) - Flytrap heads to a mysterious hut where a villainous female witch is plotting to turn the world into ghosts and monsters. #Monster on the Loose (October 27, 2017) - TBD #I Will Not Bow (December 16, 2017) - TBD Season 2 (2017-18) #Laughter of Evil (December 28, 2017) - TBD #One-Eyed Savage (December 29, 2017) - TBD #Spinolord‘s Clubhouse (January 5, 2018) - TBD #Whatever a Sausage Can (January 12, 2018) - TBD #The Legend of the Ocean Critter (January 19, 2018) - TBD #The Necronomicon (January 26, 2018) #Kevin's Shakes 'N Ice Cream (February 2, 2018) - TBD #Nightmare Month (February 9, 2018) #World War Flea (February 16, 2018) - Flytrap found out that Spinolord has made an invention that would cause a severely dangerous storm. Flytrap goes out to find it, only to accidentally enter a war zone... With fleas. #Rock Monster (February 23, 2018) - TBD #The Spy Who Loathed Me (March 2, 2018) - Spinolord, tired of failing to defeat Flytrap, hires a spy and assigns her to trap Flytrap, that way Spinolord and get him and destroy him once and for all. #Horsey Crab (March 9, 2018) - TBD #Bighand (March 16, 2018) - TBD #(March 23, 2018) #(March 30, 2018) #Tina Tear (April 6, 2018) - TBD #(April 13, 2018) #Mad Plant Disease (April 20, 2018) - TBD #(April 27, 2018) #Flytrap and the Wizard of Hawse (May 5, 2018) - TBD #The Pollutant Gang (May 12, 2018) - TBD #(May 19, 2018) #King Bravor (May 26, 2018) - TBD #I've Been Corrupted (June 4, 2018) - TBD #Flytrap and The Pirates of Sepiaossa (June 8, 2018) - TBD #(June 11, 2018) #(June 12, 2018) #The New Slave (June 13, 2018) - TBD #(June 14, 2018) #Man's Best Friend (June 15, 2018) - TBD Season 3 (2018-2019) #Mysterious Fog (August 11, 2018) - TBD #The Hip-Hop Hare (August 18, 2018) - Flytrap receives a new and improved iron sword from his classmates until a big hare comes and steals it. The hare then tells him that if he wants it back, then he has to defeat him in a rap battle. #(August 25, 2018) #Tyrannus Strikes Back (September 3, 2018) - TBD #The Sperm Whale vs The Colossal Squid (September 10, 2018) - TBD #Tomato Bombs (September 17, 2018) - TBD #Flytrap's Fables (September 24, 2018) - TBD #The World's Largest Sword (October 1, 2018) - TBD #(October 8, 2018) #Plant School (October 15, 2018) - Flytrap was chasing one of Spinolord's henchmen. However, when Flytrap passes a plant school, he gets mistaken as one of the students and get put there. Now, Flytrap has to find a way out. #Who's that Mongoose? (October 16, 2018) - Flytrap was doing Goatface a favor and found some big watermelon he wanted. However, it becomes a conflict when a mongoose comes and steals the watermelon. Now, Flytrap has to find the mongoose and take the watermelon back. #The Moon Crystal (October 17, 2018) - Flytrap hears about a rare crystal that shines bright only on the night of a full moon. So, Flytrap goes on a journey to find it. However, he discovers that Spinolord is after it as well. #Planet XYZ (October 18, 2018) - When Nina and Kevin come back to help Flytrap on his new mission to prevent Spinolord from taking over a territory, they end up falling for one of his traps and ends up getting sent to a strange planet. Now, they have to find their way back to Earth. #When Skeletons Rise (October 19, 2018) - Flytrap encounters a skeleton kingdom underground. Soon, he discovers that it's trying to destroy all kingdoms, that way it would be the only one around. #Orange Sunday (October 21, 2018) - TBD #Pumpkin Creatures (October 28, 2018) - TBD #Watch Out for Barry Bear! (November 9, 2018) - TBD #Squirrel-E (November 16, 2018) - TBD #Curious Jorge (November 23, 2018) - TBD #What the Duck? (November 30, 2018) - TBD #Causing Crimes... On Christmas!? (December 17, 2018) - A Christmas party has been hosted in Flytrap's territory and Flytrap and his friends were invited. However, it all has to be ruined when Spinolord and some of the other villains Flytrap encountered started to cause crimes around the territory. #Where The Heck is Kevin? (December 17, 2018) - In this Home Alone parody, TBD. (NOTE: This is the first episode to focus on a supporting character rather than Flytrap. This also takes place a day before the events of Causing Crimes... On Christmas!?) #The Resolution (December 31, 2018) - TBD #List of Morons (January 7, 2019) - A mysterious person has been adding everyone in the territory, including Flytrap, Nina, Kevin, Spinolord, and many others to a list called "list of morons". (More coming soon...) #Fight Buddies (January 14, 2019) - TBD #The Bug Bite (February 4, 2019) - TBD #Dan the Face Paint (February 5, 2019) - TBD #Do You Know the Blueberry Man? (February 6, 2019) - TBD #The Teen Whose Skin Tone Changes (February 7, 2019) - TBD #Solar vs Lunar (February 8, 2019) - TBD #TBD (March 8, 2019) - TBD #Forest Grump (March 15, 2019) - TBD #TBD (March 29, 2019) - TBD #Thank Spinolord! (April 1, 2019) - TBD #Flytra-Cola (April 5, 2019) - Flytrap, Nina, and Kevin were chasing Spinolord and Jorge into a town when they manage to hide there over the walls unnoticed. When Flytrap and the others try to enter after failing to climb over there, some guards came and forced them to have to pay to get inside. So, to make money, Flytrap decides to sell some sodas called "Flytra-Cola". #(May 13, 2019) #(May 14, 2019) #(May 15, 2019) #(May 16, 2019) #My Fair Jorge-y (May 17, 2019) - When Jorge noticed how Kevin, despite his stupidity, has been helping Flytrap, Jorge tries to be more helpful for Spinolord. (NOTE: This is the 100th episode) #Curse of the Brake Lake (May 27, 2019) - Flytrap, Nina, and Kevin, after a long battle with Spinolord, decides to head out to Brake Lake to have a picnic. (More coming soon...) #(May 31, 2019) #(June 1, 2019) #Monster's Paradise (June 7, 2019) - TBD #(June 10, 2019) #(June 11, 2019) #(June 12, 2019) #(June 13, 2019) #Idiot Kid (June 14, 2019) - TBD Season 4 (2019-2020) #''Untitled Season 4 Premiere'' (June 17, 2019) - TBD #TBD (June 18, 2019) - TBD #(June 19, 2019) #(June 20, 2019) #(June 21, 2019) #(July 5, 2019) #TBD (July 8, 2019) - TBD #Blame It on the Flamingo! (July 9, 2019) - TBD #TBD (July 10, 2019) - TBD #TBD (July 11, 2019) - TBD #TBD (July 12, 2019) - TBD #(July 19, 2019) #The Blue Whippersnapper (July 26, 2019) - TBD #You Goose! (August 2, 2019) - TBD #(August 16, 2019) #(August 30, 2019) #(September 6, 2019) #(September 13, 2019) #(September 20, 2019) #(September 27, 2019) #(September 30, 2019) #(October 1, 2019) #We Are Monkeys! (October 2, 2019) - TBD #Anything But Ninjas (October 3, 2019) - TBD #(October 4, 2019) # # #(October 26, 2019) # # #(November 29, 2019) #(December 13, 2019) #(January 3, 2020) #(January 10, 2020) #(January 17, 2020) #(January 24, 2020) # # #(February 21, 2020) #(March 20, 2020) #(April 10, 2020) #(April 17, 2020) #(April 24, 2020) #(May 1, 2020) #(May 8, 2020) # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 4 Finale'' (June TBD, 2020) - TBD Season 5 (2020-2021) #''Untitled Season 5 Premiere'' (July 17, 2020) - TBD #(July 24, 2020) #(July 31, 2020) #(August 7, 2020) #(August 14, 2020) #(August 21, 2020) #(August 28, 2020) #(September 4, 2020) #(September 11, 2020) #(September 18, 2020) #(September 25, 2020) #(October 2, 2020) #(October 30, 2020) #(December 18, 2020) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 5 Finale'' (August 20, 2021) - TBD Season 6 (2021-2022) # TV Movie (2022) #''Flytrap: The Final Showdown'' (August 19, 2022) - TBD (NOTE: The TV movie is the series finale) Crossover Special (2021) #TBD (June 11, 2021) - TBD (Crossover with TBD) Category:Episode lists